


Random Ficlet Collection

by thornsilver



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Noir (Anime), Saiyuki, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Torchwood, Weiß Kreuz, Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Ficlets too short to post on their own. Various fandoms.





	1. Noir: Coda

Kirika has been crying on and off ever since they've left the ruins. Murielle knows that some of the depression can be blamed on the wound in Kirika's side, but most of it has to be blamed on the wound in Kirika's psyche. Murielle hopes that there is Hell, and that Althea is in it.

There is disgust mixed up with hatred. Death is an everyday thing in Murielle profession, but it is a profession, not a hobby. The casual disregard for life Althea and her cabal have exhibited annoys Murielle much more than the greed for power and glory of the rest of the Soldats. Compared to Chloe and Kirika's upbringing, her own loss of family and home is almost nothing.

"She had this fork." Murielle looks down on the dark haired girl clinging to her and rubs her back soothingly. She wishes she could help somehow, but suspects that wounds of the heart have to heal by themselves. "She stole it the time she had that tea party with us." Kirika is looking up at her now, and the naked misery in her face is painful to watch. "She said that it was her most praised possession." There is nothing to say to it, and so Murielle doesn't, just kisses Kirika on the forehead and allows her to cry into Murielle's silk blouse.

It is strange to think that she would have never met Kirika if not for Althea's machinations. It's even stranger to realize that the killer of her family is the most important person in the world for Murielle. 

Murielle is worried about what the tomorrow will bring. They still have not reached an accommodation with the Soldats, and she can't decide whether she is more worried about ending up fulfilling Althea's twisted dream after all, or about her and Kirika ending up as Soldat's pawns. Her life was much easier when she thought she was just your normal average everyday assassin.

Kirika had stopped crying. The pain pills have probably worked, and she is a warm quietly breathing weight against Murielle's chest. She tucks her partner in the bed more securely and arranges the covers around them. She really has to concentrate on making Kirika better first.


	2. Weiss Kreuz: Ouroboros

Schuldig considered his survival of the Temple's collapse as nothing sort of miraculous. After that, finding out that he had somehow wound up eighty years into the past, didn't shock him all that much, though the absence of Esset was nice.

He missed his team a bit, but not enough to not thoroughly enjoy himself.

The woman he was fucking was a disillusioned socialite, delighted to do the nasty with someone with imagination, unlike her rich husband. Two years later Schuldig had died in a freak night driving accident, without ever knowing that Sharon Xavier was pregnant with his son.


	3. Weiss Kreuz: Apple From A Tree

***Notes: Telepathy is in italics. Babelfish tells me that "fehler" means "mistake" in German.

Schuldig relieved her of her candy the second she stepped through the door. She pouted prettily. He radiated amusement.

"You can't have any until you've had dinner."

_*You* are being responsible?_

His amusement only increased. _You've yet to learn self-control._ "And stop trying to influence me. I am not one of our silly neighbors you can charm with a pretty smile and a compulsion to be nice to you. You are not strong enough, Fehler. Besides, I was the one who taught you this trick. Dinner. Now."

Her father could be even more of a pain than Crawford sometimes.


	4. Weiss Kreuz: Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird crossover.

When Fujimiya Aya was twenty, she met a rich gaijin and married him. They moved to an American city with rather depressive gothic atmosphere, but they were very happy together. Her brother approved.

When Aya was twenty-four, she had a little boy. Her husband was ecstatic.

When Aya was thirty-two, she and her husband were killed by a mugger, leaving their son an only survivor. The boy never got over it. When he was twenty, he put on a Kevlar and rubber suit with a pointy-eared mask and a cape, and started taking vengeance for the death of his family


	5. Weiss Kreuz: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is important.

Takatori Ran's father was a very important man. But he always found time for Ran, so that Ran knew that he was, without any doubts, loved. He felt quite justified telling to his kidnappers "My dad will make you very sorry." It turned out that he was absolutely right.

Takatori Mamoru took a very dim view of kidnappers. He determined that reducing them and their employer to pieces would the most useful deterrent. Then, he had hugged his son, as if he would never let go. Ran promised himself that he will grow up to be just like him.


	6. Weiss Kreuz: Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all been there.

"I always wanted to try this."

Chris gave Donny a superior look. He knew that he could get other kids to do what he wanted, as long as they believed he knew what he was talking about. Donny wiped his nose on his sleeve. The frog looked small on the whitely gleaming surface of the microwave.

**"Christopher Wilbert Crawford!!!"**

Donny looked like he was going to piss himself. Chris stifled a sigh. How did his dad always know to show up just before Chris did something interesting? If Chris didn't know better, he would have thought his dad was psychic.


	7. Weiss Kreuz: Domestic Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Fem!Aya

Yohji was leaning on the kitchen counter and holding a packet of frozen peas to his jaw. Omi pulled it away from the rapidly darkening bruise and studied it for a little while, before asking with certain amount of trepidation:

"What did you do?"

Yohji gave him a wounded look.

"Why do you think that I have done something? Maybe she is just bugfuck crazy!"

"Because I know you. Well?"

Yohji refused to meet his eyes.

"You made a pass at her, didn't you? After I specifically *told* you not to."

Yohji pulled the peas away from his face.

"That was still not a reason to knock me out! She could have just said 'no', you know! "

Omi had to fight an impulse to hit his head on the wall. Usually he didn't mind being Weiss leader. Usually.

"Yohji," he said as calmly as he could. "I had shown you and Ken her psych profile for a *reason*. I *warned* you to be careful. You are lucky she didn't break something permanent."

Yohji sighed and looked at the floor.

"It's the weirdest thing. After she slugged me, she pulled the peas out of the fridge and threw them to me before walking away."

"Well," Omi allowed himself a slightly evil smile, "Looks like she actually likes you then."

Yohji groaned.


	8. Saiyuki: Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougaiji and Lirin have a day out.

Yaone anxiously wiped her hands on her clothes. Where were they? It was almost dusk.

Dokugakuji walked into the room and nodded shortly. He spent the last two hours on the lookout for their Lord and their Lord's sister.

"Is Lord Kougaiji all right?"

Dokugakuji shrugged eloquently. "I didn't see any blood."

Still, Yaone fretted until Lord Kougaiji and Lady Lirin made it to their quarters and she could see for herself. Lord Kougaiji looked tired and on the end of his temper. Lady Lirin, on the other hand, was bouncing around even more than in the morning, when her brother agreed to spend a day with her.

Luckily, Yaone was expecting this.

When she returned to her Lord's bedchamber half an hour later, he was in bed, valerian-induced poultice covering his no doubt throbbing forehead. Yaone nodded to Dokugakuji, before taking her place near Lord Kougaiji's head and using her clever fingers on its pressure points to reduce the headache quicker.

"Lady Lirin is asleep, My Lord. A plate of dumplings and a mug of hibiscus-chamomile tea worked wonders."

"I really wish I had some of those wonders with me today."

Lord Kougaiji shifted so he could view both of his retainers.

"First, she wanted to hunt, which was bad enough, since she cannot sit still or stay quiet, and so manages to scare just about every living creature away. Then, she decided to drag me to a market. In a human town. Incidentally, Yaone, what is that fascination she has with ribbons? It is not like she will wear any."

Dokugakuji, Yaone noticed was having trouble keeping a straight face. Luckily, Lord Kougaiji didn't notice.

"Next time when Lirin wants some family time, please remind me of this," he murmured, his eyes already closing.

Yaone and Dokugakuji tiptoed out of the room before exchanging exasperated glances. Lord Kougaiji always said the same thing after a day of minding Lirin, yet he always forgot it by the time the next outing came up. He really needed somebody to take care of him.


	9. Saiyuki: Waiting for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical.

"Sanzo!"

Smack!

"But Sanzo!"

Smack! Smack!

"Sanzo, I am hu-u-u-u-ungry!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I buy some meat buns?"

"What are you, a limitless pit?"

"But Sa-a-a-anzo!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Erm... You really don't need to point the gun at me. I am just..."

Sigh.

"Here. Don't spend it on in one place."

Sounds of feet running away.

"Finally, some fucking peace...."


	10. Eddings: Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divinity is a many splendored thing.

Sephrenia has been serving her Divine Sister for centuries, so she was not at all surprised when her dream deposited her in Aphrael's realm. Lately the Child-Goddess liked to complain about her father to her older sister.

This time, however, the Styric magician was not met with a familiar pout. Instead, Aphrael wore a look of extreme incredulity.

"My whole family is insane," she declared flatly. Sephrenia, who rather agreed with the sentiment, silently found a place to sit, suspecting that she will need the support.

After a couple of moments, when no further explanation was upcoming, she decided to speed things up.

"What did they do this time?"

"Actually, it was just one of them. Setras."

Sephrenia nodded. Setras wasn't the smartest of Styric gods. For his behavior to so surprise Aphrael, he really had to have done something... special.

"You know, with me growing up and all," Aphrael swung her feet from the tree limb she was nesting on, "he had decided that he wants to know how people make more people. You would think as a god, he'll know something at least. Unfortunately he is Setras." She gave Sephrenia a helpless look.

"I think he is the first male ever to become pregnant."


	11. Wolf's Rain: Survival Of The Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dyra" and "cherti" are Russian words for "hole" and "demons" respectively. "Tsume" means "Claw" in Japanese.

Let me tell you something right now: Dyra lives up to its name beautifully. Even among the nastiness that the commoner towns are these days, it stands out with its stench. It's a place of the last resort. As for its inhabitants, well... Let's put it this way--I am one of the nicer ones. And get that expression off your face if you know what's good for you.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, the wonderful town of Dyra. I've never had what you'd call an "honest job". They are not exactly lying on the ground around here. If you don't know somebody who knows somebody, you are pretty much fucked.

The Dittos were really not the best gang I've ran with. Tito, our bigman, he wasn't much. Somebody would've offed him long ago, if he didn't have Tank to step on people. Still, a master of strategy he wasn't, if you know what I mean. Then one day this guy shows up. Well, there were two of them really--the big mean one, and the short one, that we first thought was his girl. Very sweet face the second guy had.

The big guy's name was Tsume, probably 'cause of that humongo knife of his, his "claw" if you know what I mean. He looked like the meanest SOB I've ever set my eyes on, even if his clothes were not what I would've worn in ten degree weather myself. They set of all his scars nicely though. He wanted to join up.

So Tito made him show if he was as good a fighter as he looked he was. Fuck, was he good! So than Tito asked him about the girl, nasty-like. Yeah, I told you already that he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, right? Naw, they didn't get into anything that time. The girly-guy, Toboe, just showed us what *he* could do. After that it's not like Tito could come up with any way to say "no" that didn't make him sound even stupider than he was. Hell, guys like that could have gotten into Cherti easily enough. A fourth-rate gang like ours ought to be kissing their feet for joining up.

So they were with Dittos for a couple of months. Tsume, he'd make suggestions now and again--how to better arrange ourselves for a job, where to hit first, that kind of thing. When it came to actual fighting, he was the best. You just sort of stood out of the way and let him rip. He could do a whole lot of damage with that fancy knife of his. He wasn't exactly a very personable guy, truth to tell, but he got our respect pretty quick. As you may imagine, Tito didn't especially like that.

He started making comments about Tsume and the little Toboe, rude, get in your face, ones. Not that that those two were hiding it or anything--more like they had put a notice up: "Keep out!", and it's not like they couldn't back it up either.

So when the push came to shove, and that was not before Tsume was good and ready, let me tell you, Tito set Tank to get his hands dirty, like he always did, and Tsume took him apart. That started Tito on making noises, how Tsume is a fucking psycho and everything, and doesn't belong in our gang. Not that anybody was listening to him at that point... I guess you see where I am going with this, don't you? I would have never thought that a man with a knife can easily take a man with a gun before I met Tsume. Neither did Tito, I am betting.

So now we have a new bigman. He maybe as friendly as an ice sculpture, and is way too found of his boy of his, but I'll take him over Tito any time. These days even Cherti give us respect. There's him and little Tomoe over there, if you are truly interested in joining...


	12. Weiss Kreuz: Bureaucracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memo.

Personnel Report:

Agents Abyssinian and Balinese have developed a sexual relationship. This relationship is not a matter of romantic feelings, but rather a growing trust for both agents. It is the first long term relationship for Balinese since his injury, and the first non-work related relationship for Abyssinian on record.

Both agents put priority on team cohesion over their personal relationship, and offered to discontinue it should it threaten team efficiency.

It is the opinion of this agent that this relationship is a stabilizing factor for both Abyssinian and Balinese, and that is not harmful to the functionality of the team. As such, it should be allowed to continue.

End Report.

Bombay,  
Team Leader Weiss.


	13. Weiss Kreuz: Silent Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessions of sweet silent thought.

He only started doing it once they were on the road. Before, he was just always there, and all of a sudden--he wasn't. They would look around for him, surprised, only to find him sitting as far away from the trailer-cum-flower shop as he could manage, curled up on himself, his eyes frozen on the horizon. It made them all worried.

Ken worried rather visibly, doing his mother hen impersonation. Yohji tried to jolly Omi out of it, mostly, as usual, with teasing and rather risque anecdotes. Aya had taken to watching him while reading. Or pretending that he was reading, Omi suspected. But he was still the tactical leader, and he out waited them all.

Soon enough his habit of going off alone has been accepted as something normal, like Ken's soccer obsession, or Yohji's love affair with his dick. They calmed down and let the things return to their new twisted version of normality. Omi appreciated it.

He needed these sessions of sweet silent thought. Sometimes, he felt that they were the only way to keep himself from falling apart, for Mamoru and Omi fighting it out inside his head, like contenders in some horrifying tournament. He needed time to remember, and time to try forgetting. That he also needed time to sort his thoughts in either of two categories went without saying.


	14. Saiyuki: Introspection

Gojyo is not a person given to introspection. In his experience it tends to lead places he'd rather not go, actually. So, he takes Hakkai the same way Hakkai hopefully takes him—happy for his presence, but not expecting much. Hakkai can do so much better than a trashy half-demon with mother issues. One day he is going to realize that.

Gojyo does not think about that day. He doesn't. He doesn't. He doesn't think about warm breath in his ear, and the excellent food, and Hakkai's evil smile when he is getting one over on you, and how long he has left to enjoy either of those things.

People leave Gojyo all the time. He is used to that. He wishes he was brave enough to leave Hakkai first.


	15. Torchwood: The Trouble With Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the "Cyberwoman".

After they are done with the disposal of Conversion Unit (something Jack was not willing to live standing around, even if in the absence of living Cybermen), he sends them home. A lot of the Lair is still a mess, and there is blood spatters on the floor of the Hub and in the storage room Ianto used as his love nest, but he can see that his team is exhausted and disturbingly close to either breaking down or mutiny. He is not certain, which, exactly, and he has doubts that they themselves are. Not even Gwen asks about Ianto, currently locked in one of the detention cells. Maybe she is finally starting to realize what has almost happened to her, especially once they find the remains of Dr. Tanizaki. There is vomit that needs to be cleaned up, along with the blood.

Afterwards, in the current strange mutation of after-hours quiet, he thinks about Ianto, finding that he misses the sense of his presence in the Hub.

Torchwood is above the laws, except its own, and Jack, personally, can get away with pretty much anything. It helps that he has been with Torchwood long enough to know where all the skeletons are buried. Retconning Ianto Jones is a clear and elegant solution. It will remove any danger from him and his team, if the archivist chooses to bear a grudge. Not that Jack thinks he will. Ianto's choice to threaten him personally is clear proof. Ianto is too much in awe of him to think that he can actually take him down, not to mention he probably has suspicions about Jack's little problem with staying dead permanently. 

A strong savage part of Jack's psyche thinks that Retconning is a bit light for the betrayal. Jack the Soldier, thinks that execution is what Ianto deserves... But that is probably what Ianto wants. Besides, Jack the Team Leader, is well aware that it would be horribly wasteful. It is not that Jack was never aware of Ianto's abilities before. (He can admire a guy's ass and his brainpower at the same time.) He just didn't know that Ianto knew.

Jack opens the safe. It is where he stores items that he deems a bit too dangerous to be left to questionable security of the archives. He withdraws an oblong sliver of silver metal, half as wide as his palm.

A lot of his anger with Ianto is born out if his disappointment. Even yesterday, if he needed somebody's input, he would have probably asked Ianto. The flaw of judgment that was the whole Cyberwoman affair, that's what rankles.

Jack powers up his wrist comp and sets about synching it with the future tech on his desk. He is going to find a way to keep Ianto useful. This might not be anything that anyone in his merry band wants *or* deserves, but he can't allow himself to lose any of them. The twenty-first century is here. Soon, he might be a bit too busy to fill the places of people making sure all the changes went all right.

He picks up the tech and leads down to the cells.


	16. DS9: Garak On Sewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on the tin.

Garak sews carefully, every stitch fitting perfectly in the space where it belongs. He always assembles clothing by hand, not only because that makes the finished product more expensive, but because no automatic equipment could possibly do justice to the texture of materials he uses. The meditative peace that the activity gives him is merely a nice bonus.

It seems that he had always had a needle in his hands. A fair number of his childhood memories, dimmed by time and imprecise since they hail from before his official schooling and memory training, involve him and Mila silently working together, each with separate piece of cloth. Cardassians do not believe in explaining how things are done. The young are meant to learn from the actions of their elders. In his recollections he is already fairly proficient. He cannot recall the time Mila started his training. He must have been very young. Just another thing to thank her for, he supposes.

In his later years he devoted a lot of his free time to the study of tailoring and design. Sewing was a hobby that could be put aside or picked up again at will and not particularly burdensome to carry around when he traveled. As he climbed the ranks of Obsidian Order, a lot of his suits were of his own make. Strangely enough, while he had overhead some disparaging remarks from his careless colleagues (even then they were already reluctant to insult him to his face), Tain had never had anything to say about the subject.

Garak finishes the seam and cuts the thread with careful precision. He dislikes a lot of things about current situation. Somehow, his current profession is not one of them.


	17. DS9: There Be Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominion war AU

Something found Julian's foot and yanked. His fall was somewhat cushioned by the sick layer of vegetation, but it still managed to knock the breath out of him. The something started dragging him backwards, making ominous scratching sounds over his armored boot. Julian pulled out his phaser… and realized pretty quickly that he had nothing to aim at. He couldn’t even see the limb that was dragging him. After all the crap he had survived during this war, he was going to end up dinner on an overgrown planetoid. The irony was stifling.

 

"A little help here!"

 

A whine of a phaser, and he exhaled in relief. There were two very familiar feet in front of his nose. He set up and used the proffered hand to pull himself upright. His leg seemed to be just fine. He mentally thanked the Universe for Klingon-made armor.

 

In front of him, the man attired in the mish-mash of Klingon and Cardassian armor was smiling slightly. Julian has long ago learned not to take it personally.

 

"Tell me," he said, still huffing a bit from all the excitement, "I thought you and Dukat have buried the hatchet, so to speak…" 

 

"Indeed we have, dear Doctor."

 

"Then why, for all the darkness in space, did he arranged for the supply depot on this space forsaken bit of rock?!"

 

"Really, Doctor, just because the local fauna is a bit feisty, there is no reason to malign the place. Besides, I am pretty sure that Dukat feels the place is very homelike." It was Julian's turn to look incredulous. "Truly, this landscape reminds me of Firewater swamps. That's where they used to train Cardassian military, you know. Explains a lot about Dukat, if you ask me."

 

For a second they exchanged looks of perfect understanding. Nothing further was said about the world lost to the Dominion advance. They will get it back. If even Garak and Dukat can fight on the same side, how can they fail?


	18. DS9: Needs Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to play the hero?

"Are you quite certain that that is an advisable course of action, Doctor?"

 

Julian took attention from his preparations to look at the Cardassian, who really was a very unhealthy shade of grey. A compound leg fracture and damaged ribs would do that to a man. Julian turned back to checking the phaser energy packs.

 

"I am sure that both you and Ensign Tretn'q need medical attention." He had  
to work to not let his agitation overwhelm his control. The Federation Ensign had severe disruptor burn injuries and was currently unconscious. Without medical support, she would die. Very soon, by his calculations. "And that we cannot afford to passively wait for rescue, because the Jem'hadar will probably finish their search of this compound faster than we would be missed on the Defiant." He settled the supplies on his shoulders more comfortably, picked up the phaser and turned to Garak. "Have you managed to get into the  
Computer Main?"

 

Garak turned to the screen, still with the same dubious expression on his face. "It was not particularly difficult. I am able to track their movements just fine. And, while I see the necessity, I still think that for you alone to take on 15 Jem'hadar is a bit optimistic." His voice softened almost imperceptibly. "I hate it when you try to play the hero."

 

"You are just upset that that leg forces you to play the observer. Besides, I am merely going to steal their transportation, not try to see if I am faster shot than all of them put together." And thank the Dame Fortune that the Founders have always been more interested in biotechnology than tech, and that the security of the transport was likely to be inadequate by Alpha Quadrant standards. Julian forced himself to smile as he took two steps to kiss Garak on the corner of his mouth.

 

"I do hope that this does not mean you are saying good-buy and heading on to die bravely, Julian", the man said with some alarm.

 

"No,it's merely a kiss for luck. An old Earth custom."

 

"You Humans are an extremely strange species."

 

"Well," Julian stepped through the doorway and heard it hiss shut behind him, and then lock as Garak activated the mechanism, "wouldn't you say that's part of the attraction?"


End file.
